They Weren't Together?
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: "Natsu?" Mira thought that she was in love with Natsu... How the hell did she figure that out? Lucy never told her or anyone for the matter. If anything Lucy was trying to deny it herself since she was certain that the dragon slayer didn't have those type of feelings for her.


**So here is another NatsuxLucy drabble. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**~Disclaimer: ... Do I even have to say it?~**

* * *

**They Weren't Together?**

"How does it feel to be in love, Lucy?" Mira asked while she was cleaning one of the glasses.

Lucy nearly chocked on the drink that she was drinking. "W-what?"

Mira frowned. "Natsu." She mentioned his name like that was the only explication needed and was a bit upset that Lucy didn't know what she was going on about.

"Natsu?" Mira thought that she was in love with Natsu... How the hell did she figure that out? Lucy never told her or anyone for the matter. If anything Lucy was trying to deny it herself since she was certain that the dragon slayer didn't have those type of feelings for her.

Natsu is always on about how a great friend she was. Lucy shook her hands right in front of her. "You got it all wrong, me and Natsu are just friends."

Mira didn't look too convinced. "You sure, Lucy?"

Lucy forced a smile on her face. "Of course I'm sure."

The forced smile didn't go unnoticed by the older mage. "It's okay to have feelings for him."

The way Mira said it made it feel like a weight was lifted off Lucy's shoulders. Knowing someone said it was okay for her to be feeling the way she was about the dragon slayer. "Thank you." Lucy nearly cursed. She wasn't suppose to say that out loud.

But it was too late. The white haired girl had that smile that Lucy knew she wasn't getting away without talking to her about the topic. "You should tell him how you feel."

Lucy shook her head sadly. "How could I do that? Hey Natsu I like you!" It wasn't telling Natsu that scared her but it was the thought of rejection was too much for the blonde to handle. She didn't want to ruin the friendship that they had. "He'd never like me like that."

"She llllikes you!" Lucy heard Happy roll his tongue from right behind her.

Lucy felt like her heart just stopped at that moment. Natsu was behind her and Mira didn't warn her? Unless this was a part of her plan and Lucy was sure of it by the smile on Mira face that just shouted 'you're welcome', which Lucy didn't see how she would possibly be thanking her in the first place. The older mage probably ruined her and Natsu friendship right then and there.

Lucy slowly turned around and was caught off guard when she was tackled by the dragon slayer. "I like you too, Lucy." Natsu grinned down at her and pulled her closer to him.

The celestial mage was sure her heart was going a mile a minute... Did Natsu just say that he liked her too?

Natsu pulled back from Lucy and put her at arms length. "How could you think I didn't like you." Natsu grinned. "I thought I was obvious."

"I-" Lucy really didn't know what the say. She was trying to get her head around that whole thing. The blond caught in the corner of her eye Mira giving Happy a high-five, so it was a set up. Though Lucy couldn't bring herself to be angry at the two, a thought even crossed her mind that she might even give Happy a fish later on.

Lucy smiled and hugged Natsu. Her thought of being scared about telling him seemed really silly now that she thought about it. Like seriously he was always breaking into her house and sleeping in her bed.

"So we're a couple now, right?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded and Natsu bent his head to capture her lips with his but was interrupted.

"Wait a minute!" Gajeel yelled from his seat at the bar.

Natsu growled and looked over at the other dragon slayer. "What?"

"You are Bunny-girl weren't dating already?" Other members of the guild who also had been watching the scene since Natsu walked in, nodded in response to what Gajeel said, as most of them thought that the were together for months now.

**The End**

* * *

**I really enjoyed writing this one! I hope you liked it. As always please review and tell me what you thought! :)  
I want to dedicate this drabble to my bff(xoxInnerHollowxox) Happy Christmas! :D**


End file.
